Chapter 8
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of the Girl Friends manga. Chapter Information Mari in shock that she kissed her friend sits in class and notes that the fact she was asleep made it worse. Akko then comes in surprising Mari and tells her that their next class is in the Audio Visual room, On their way to class Akko apologizes to Mari about the other day with her falling asleep on her Mari notes that her alcohol tolerance was low. Akko says she was super surprised that it was already morning when she woke up and even more so for the fact that Mari was able to lock the door. Mari tells her that it was because she had left the key on the table Akko then tells Mari that she should have woken her up. Mari in her thoughts is relieved that Akko doesn`t know about the kiss but says that she can`t look Akko in the face, Kuno informs Akko and Mari that Sugiyama and her friends are setting up the next mixer and asks the two if they knew that Sugiyama had many boyfriends. Akko notes that Urara and Kuno did not get boyfriends and both of them sit in silence, Akko begins to laugh and asks Mari whats with them which causes Mari to blush due to Akko moving so close to her over the next few days Mari continues to act strangely towards Akko and tries to avoid her each time. At Cleaning Duty Akko asks Mari if she has been feeling okay as she had been acting strangely Mari asks Akko why she would ask that and that it was a strange question. Akko then begins to speak of the other day to Mari which startles her but they are interrupted by another student who asks Akko if she could take out the trash. Mari says that Akko knows for sure she is acting strange and that each time she looks at Akko`s face she ends up staring at her lips, Mari then decides that she has to act normal and asks Akko if she wants to go to McDonalds but Akko tells her that she can`t as she is on a diet which surprises Mari so the two part. In the Train Station Mari says that she still has time to go to the bookstore and notices Sugiyama in the distance and that it was odd to see her there, Just when she was about to call out to her Mari notices Akko shows up to meet Sugiyama. Mari follow the two to McDonalds and says that Akko was lying to her about being on a diet and that to make it look like she was going home she had probably switched trains and came back to meet Sugiyama, Mari wonders if Akko is keeping a secret from her and wonders what the two are talking about inside. Mari then remembers when Akko was about to speak of the other day and becomes nervous and wonders what if they are talking about her kiss with Akko, inside Sugiyama asks Akko what the problem is and Akko tells her that Mari is acting really strange and that her personality seemed to have changed and that maybe she did something bad and that she does not remember when she was drunk so that could be why Mari hates her. Akko then yells at Sugiyama and tells her to take her seriously And Sugiyama tells her that she was listening the whole time and that the mail she sent her said it was something important, Sugiyama then says that it sounds like a lovers quarrel which surprises Akko. Sugiyama then continues and tells her that she has to make sure five guys don`t find out about each other and shows Akko her inbox Akko becomes shocked by all the messages inside and says that Toru keeps sending her many messages, Sugiyama tells her that the one by the name of Toru is ugly and that guys are a pain. She then tells Akko that she should just do what she usually does and just ask Mari about it since they are close friends, the next day a tired Akko and Mari from lack of sleep meet on the school roof Mari asks Akko if she wanted to talk or not and she says she does. Akko asks Mari if there is something she wanted to talk about with her and Mari tells her that she does not have anything to talk about, Akko then informs Mari that there seemed to be something she was hiding from her and Mari tells her that it is true but she had been hiding things from her aswell which shocks Akko and she tells Mari that she would never hide anything from her, Mari asks Akko what her and Sugiyama were talking about yesterday and asks that isn`t it her who had something to say. Akko explains that she just wanted to know what was going on with Mari lately and Mari says that Akko really did notice her odd behavior, Mari then apologizes to Akko and explains that she was not thinking about what she was doing while Akko slept and that while she slept she had kissed her, Mari then wonders what to do and is worried that Akko will hate her and they can no longer be friends. Akko then asks her if she was talking about the other day and asks Mari if that was all she was worried about and tells her that she should not worry about things like that as it is no big deal as friends kiss each other all the time. Akko asks Mari had she ever saw all the photo booth pictures she had of her and Sugiyama kissing and informs her that Tamamin turns into a kissing monster when she drinks, Akko continues and tells Mari that she shouldn`t worry and that it is like a greeting or a way of playing around. Mari agrees with Akko and tells her she will stop worrying. Mari then wonders what kind of kiss was it she gave Akko and that it wasn`t just to play around or a greeting, Mari then notices that she still can`t look at Akko`s face and that if she sees her laughing face she would not be able to stop herself from kissing her again. Category:Girl Friends Manga Chapters